Ninja Football Romantica
by Happy Cheerio
Summary: Konoha is hosting the Kanto Fall Tournament for football and ninja football. But romance blooms between ninjas and footballers. What will happen to Kakashi and Sena? KakshiXSena, SakuraXGuy, InoXAgon, NarutoXSasuke.


CHAPTER 1 – Poo Coloured Eyes

Ninja football is a new sport that has become very very popular in Konoha. It is like everyday football, but they are allowed to use their ninja skills and techniques.

Today, Konoha was hosting the Kanto fall tournament for all regular and ninja football players. Footballers from across the regions were streaming into Konoha to participate in the tournament.

Kakashi and the rest of team 7 were posted at the entrance, greeting all their new visitors.

Sasuke was very uncomfortable. "Yo" was all he was saying as a greeting.

Naruto, as always, was annoying everyone by saying "Hi everyone, I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage, Believe it!"

Sakura, not surprisingly, was flirting with every passing Guy.

Kakashi watched as people walked in. They greeted the NASA Aliens, Ojo White Knights, Shinryuji Nagas, Bando Spiders, and many more.

Kakashi was slightly surprised when the Deimon Devil Bats arrived. Their coach seamed to be a teeny tiny cockroach man, their captain was a gun-crazed-pointy-eared devil, and there were also a devil dog, a pig, a giant balloon, and a monkey.

Kakashi watched them all in wonder, but was instantly distracted when he noticed two people walking by him. It was not the girl who caught his eye. His eye was intensely attracted by the eyes of one Sena Kobayakawa.

They kept staring at each other until they were out of sight from each other. Kakshi tore his gaze away from the brick wall that the boy had disappeared behind.

Turning back to his team, he noticed that the Devil Bats had been the last ones to enter. "Can we go home now?" Sasuke asked, sounding exasperated, probably towards Naruto. Naruto was latched onto Sasuke the same way Sakura had been doing for years. Only now, Sakura wasn't into Sasuke anymore, she was together with Guy. Yeah, weird, but that's a story for another time.

"Yes," answered Kakashi, "Let us go!"

Sasuke gave him a weird look. "Let us go?"

"Let's go," Kakashi repeated, then walked away grumpily.

* * *

Dinner was a joint feast tonight. Everyone participating in the Kanto tournament was present. The shared feast was happening so that everyone could get to know each other better before the tournament. Team 7 was all seated together, chatting about. Ino was flirting with Agon. The animals were hanging out together. Shin, as always, was breaking an electronic. The Devil Bats were seated together at the next table over (except Monta, who was with the animals).

"Stop bullying Sena!" Kakashi found this voice to be slightly familiar. He looked up and noticed the girl from earlier that had been walking with the boy!

Then he noticed Him. The boy with the most alluring brown eyes ever. 'I could drown in those poo-brown eyes,' Kakashi thought to himself, but when he heard Sasuke speak next, he realized he had said that out loud.

"You can WHAT in the poo?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. Kakashi's blush was regrettably not covered by his practically-completely-covering face-mask.

"Why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked, looking very suspiciously at him.

Kakashi burst from his seat and immediately walked away from the table.

Sena was distracted from Himura and Mamori's dispute about his safety when he heard someone bursting from their table. He looked back and noticed the man with the most amazing covered left eye ever! He loved it even though he could not see it. Sena got up from his spot to follow after the man, but was stopped when Hiruma pointed his gun in his face and demanded to know where he was going.

Too allured by the man's invisible eye, Sena could not stop, he had to go NOW! In his haste, and completely to Hiruma's surprise, Sena shoved the gun away from himself, pointing it instead into Hiruma's face and said "NO! I MUST GO NOW TO DROWN IN HIS EYEPATCH!" Then he turned and ran off after the grey-haired man. Hiruma and Mamori stared after the speedy boy.

* * *

Kakashi was walking around, but then decided it was time to turn around. When he turned, he noticed a cloud of smoke shooting towards him. He instantly suspected that it was an evil rogue ninja, and got ready for a fight.

He had expected the cloud to stop in front of him, but he was WRONG. The cloud of smoke ran right into him with a loud "Oumpf!"

Kakashi found himself looking up at the stars. "Uhhnnn," came a groan from on top of him. Looking down, he found spiky brown hair in his face. 'OMG!' Kakashi was so excited when he noticed the hair style belonged to none other than the boy with the poo-coloured eyes.

AN: This story was mostly written by RenXKentaro. Go check out her story!

There are images that go with this story, I will upload them at a later date somewhere else.


End file.
